The present invention relates to the field of systems to recover dispersed energy and, more specifically, to an apparatus and a method for obtaining electrical energy from the movement of road vehicles.
There is a need felt to obtain electrical energy by means of alternative systems in order to reduce emissions and production costs.
The method presented here is based on hydraulic principles and on the particular set of components in the system used.
Furthermore, the system can find application in the field of renewable energy sources, allowing users to supply energy to the grid, at any time, as is discussed in detail in the following Summary, Description, and Claims.